A vehicle typically includes an engine with an air intake manifold and an air inlet, such that air flows into the intake manifold through the air inlet. Mass air flow sensors may be used to measure the mass of air flowing through the air inlet into the engine. Reversion is the reverse flow of air from the intake manifold back through the air inlet. Reversion may lead to unreliable mass air flow sensor readings.